Go Go Power Rangers
by MichaelSmitherman1
Summary: A modern retelling of the original Mighty Morphin' team, this story focuses on five quirky, inexperienced teenagers as they try to make it through their sophomore year, as well as train to become superheroes. (This story will be updated frequently. Feedback would be very much appreciated.)
1. Chapter 1: Teamwork (Jason)

CHAPTER 1: Jason

I know what you're wondering: how is it that five high school kids got chosen over literally anyone else to save the world from an evil space witch?

I will be 100% honest with you: I have no clue. And I'm thinking about that right now.

"Okay, does anyone know how to pilot this thing?" I shout to my teammates, rather panicked. The controls in the T-Rex Zord were a lot more simple than the controls here.

"You're leader. Shouldn't you know how to pilot it?" Zack asks in his snarky manner. I ignore him.

"Billy, you know a lot about robotics, right?"

"A high school robotics course is very different than alien dino robots, Jason!"

Okay, so even Billy doesn't know. I guess we're all screwed.

We hear a giant, monstrous roar from outside the Megazord cockpit. All of us go into a hysteria.

"Can you not call Alpha?!" Kimberly is practically screaming.

I can't believe I hadn't thought of that. I mess with the communicator on my wrist, try to find the call button.

"Do you not know how to call him?" Billy says, judging my inability to comprehend alien technology.

"Excuse me for being a high school student trying to work cosmic tech!"

I start pressing buttons randomly. I finally hear a digital voice speak: _Hello?_

"Call Alpha!" I shout into it.

_Calling Alpha now._

I wait a few seconds, and hear the quirky robotic voice. "What is it?" He sounds bored.

"Alpha, we need your help with the Zords!"

"You just woke me up from a nap, so this better be good."

Zack interjects. "Wait, you're a robot, and you're taking naps?"

"I don't tell you how to live your life!" Alpha yells back. "What do you need, Jason?"

"The Megazord. We managed to put it together, but we don't know how to pilot it."

"Okay. What do you want my to do?"

I'm amazed at how incompitent he can be sometimes. "What do you think? Help us pilot this thing!"

"Did you not read the instruction manual?"

I'm confused. "There was an instruction manuel?"

Alpha pauses before speaking again. "Oh. Uh…. did I forget to tell you all about that?"

"Just tell us how to pilot it!"

"Well, how did you pilot the Zords individually?"

I stop to think about that. I'm honestly not sure. "We just figured it out, I guess."

"Good. Now think about how you piloted them individually, and do it together. Goodbye!"

"WAIT! Can you not tell us anything else?"

"No. Sorry. Zordon wants you all to learn the value of teamwork and self-discipline or something like that."

"But there's a giant Sphinx monster outside, and if we don't figure out how to pilot this thing, we're all screwed!"

Alpha pauses. "Well, sorry kid."

"WAIT, ALPHA, PLEASE DON'T-"

Alpha hung up. Our AI assistant bot, designed specifically to help us with technical problems, hung up on us.

Zack breaks the awkward silence. "Man, Zordon must REALLY hate us."

It's right now that I start to regret signing on to this job.

"Guys, we're all going to die," I say blankly.

Trini, who's been quiet and calm this whole time, finally speaks. "Does anyone want to make any confessions before we die?"

Nobody says anything, until Billy speaks. "Kim, I've secretly had a minor crush on you since sixth grade."

I see Kimberly stop and look at him. I can't really tell what her expression is under her helmet, but I'm pretty sure it's a mixture of feelings.

After a few minutes of tearing up the city, the Sphinx monster finally stops and turns to look at us. It is this moment where I self-reflect on my life choices.

"It's been good knowing you."

The Sphinx roars, and the charges at us.

We all scream, ready to meet our demise.

To put a long story short, we didn't die. Apparently when you start pushing buttons randomly you begin to get a feel for what everything does.

So yeah. There is now a few million dollars worth of property lost, a giant dead Sphinx in the middle of the freeway, and five emotionally scarred teenagers.

And I can't help but blame myself for it.

It was what happened today, i.e. five kids who didn't know what they were doing, that lead to us agreeing to make the official "How to be a Power Ranger" guidebook for any future Rangers who might end up in our situation.

We weren't really filled in on the job when we took it, and that's what ultimately lead to what happened today. (Along with many other embarrassing scenarios that happened over the summer.) So whoever ends up taking the job after us, we want them to know what to expect.

I get out my phone, and write my down the first rule in the notes app.

JASON'S RULE #1: If you're team leader, try and keep your stress low. The last thing the team needs is a leader who's panicking.

And yes, that panicking leader was me. Today and many other days since we became Rangers.

I would question why Zordon chose to give us superpowers over an athlete, or soldier, or cop, or medic, or literally anyone else, but at this point I'm pretty sure basic logic doesn't even exist anymore. So I haven't ever bothered asking him about it. (He also kind of creeps me out, so I'm scared to ask him anything.)

My phone buzzes, and I see a text from Billy to the group. _Are you guys ready for the first year of sophomore year tomorrow?_

Billy has this weird obsession with school and academics to the point where I sometimes worry about him. It also doesn't help that he's a bit awkward around people, but he's a nice kid. Just a bit undersocialized.

I reply _Yes_, because if I don't reply he's going to keep texting us until we say something back.

While we're on the subject of school, I might as well give my second rule.

JASON'S RULE #2: Don't stress too much over school.

Seems pretty obvious, but I feel its pretty valuable.

I look back at my phone, and I'm the only one that responded to Billy's text. As per usual.

So yeah. Now I'm just laying in my bed, hoping the road isn't blocked off tomorrow.

That is assuming the road wasn't destroyed earlier today.


	2. Chapter 2: High School (Billy)

CHAPTER 2: Billy

I'm sitting at the back of the class, thinking this might finally be a year without my classmates acting like obnoxious idiots, unlike literally every other year of my life.

I was wrong. Bulk and Skull (not their actual names), are throwing pencils into the ceiling, trying to see which ones stick. (Admittedly, its an interesting experiment to see which pencils are sharp enough to get stuck in the ceiling. But it's still distracting.)

Bulk and Skull are the kind of kids who try to be the "bad boys" of the school but just wind up looking like juvenile delinquents. I'm fairly certain almost nobody at this school likes them, and their choice of nicknames doesn't help their reputation, either.

I honestly don't understand how people can be so idiotic. (Note: when I say "idiotic" I'm talking about behaviorally, not academically. I really cannot speak for their academic abilities.) And while this is a gross overgeneralization, the vast majority of these kids are the more "popular" ones. (I hate to use that term, as I have friends who are popular, but its the blunt truth.)

Sitting right next to me is a couple - a boy and girl who are disturbingly overly attached to one another - on Snapchat, laughing at something I presume to be illegal. (I haven't personally seen anything illegal happen in this school, but rumors run wild here at Angel Grove High.) I know next to nothing about how Snapchat works, but from what I've heard its just a breeding ground for school drama.

In fact, I've tried my best to stay away from any social media due to school drama. It's all pointless; we're going to be leaving for college (or to work at McDonalds, depending on your intellectual capacity) in a few years, and by then I highly doubt you'll care about who's dating who or who got suspended for doing drugs in the locker room.

So that's why I stay away from social media, though I do have a hobby of posting DC and Marvel fan theories to Reddit. But that's a topic for another day.

"Hey, can you stop that?" a kid next to me says. Judging on the hostile look on his face, I am 54% certain he wants to kill me.

"...I'm sorry?" I say timidly. I'm trying to be as polite as possible.

"Stop doing that."

"What?"

He proceeds to imitate me by violently fidgeting in his chair. "Stop doing that."

I feel a wave of embarrassment crash over me. "Oh… I'm sorry."

He just looks away, irritated. I wish I could explain why I fidget so much, but quite frankly I don't even understand it. It just feels weird to sit still for so long. It's just comfortable, I guess.

As Bulk and Skull continue to throw pencils into the ceiling, I finally see Ms. Applebee, our English teacher, walk into the room. If I were her, I would've given them a Saturday detention for this, but then again I'm not an underpaid middle-aged woman, so I probably don't have the best perspective.

"Farkas, Eugene, please sit down," Ms. Applebee says. I can see the embarrassment in their faces from being called their real names. They timidly sit down. I would like to tell you that I take no pleasure in seeing them humiliated, but that would be lying.

To summarize the day, I didn't get much homework on the first day, but I do have to write a personal essay in English over what we did over the summer. And I'm actually quite looking forward to it, as I always like a chance to let my creative side out.

My friend Kimberly doesn't agree.

"I can't believe she's assigning an essay on the first day," Kim complains during lunch. Zack, Trini, and Jason are also there.

"Would you rather be doing a bunch of random worksheets?" I ask.

"Yes, I would. At least I know how to do that." Kim is very smart, but really blows things out of proportion a lot of the time. That said, I really don't understand how she could PREFER worksheets, but I suppose everyone has their strengths and weaknesses.

With all of that said, I suppose I might as well contribute to the "How to be a Power Ranger" guidebook that we agreed to make yesterday.

BILLY'S RULE #1: Prioritize school over everything else. The less you're behind and worried about school, the easier being a Ranger will be.

I look over and see Jason in distress, like he's struggling to tell us something. Zack also notices.

"You okay, dude?" Zack says.

"Yeah, its just…. I'm sorry for what happened yesterday."

We're all confused.

"...for what?" Kimberly asks.

"I panicked. I shouldn't have scared you all."

"We were scared because of a giant Sphinx monster, not because of you." Trini says, focused on doodling in her sketchbook.

Trini is a weird person. She's kind of a hippie, and barely talks, usually having her face buried in her sketchbook. Her art style is one of the most unique things I've ever seen, even if I find some of her drawings awkwardly disturbing. She's nice, though, and is the only friend I had before we got this new job.

Jason is still a bit insecure. "I wasn't a good leader."

"As if you ever are," Zack jokes. "You were fine. Alpha was just being stupid."

Jason nods. He's way too hard on himself sometimes.

I guess I might as well explain how this unlikely clique came to be: Jason and Zack have been best friends since fifth grade, both being athletes. (Though Jason is more into it than Zack is.) Kimberly, being a cheerleader and running track, was always also closely associated with that sector of the school. Trini and I had developed a friendship over the past few years, mostly due to being awkward introverts.

To put it in simple terms, we were all in the right place at the right time. One thing led to another, and now we're a team.

And I can safely say that being part of this group has been the best thing that ever happened to me.

That leads to me to my second rule to being a Ranger:

BILLY'S RULE #2: Value your friends. Especially the new ones you'll make.

Lunch ends (too early, in my opinion), and we go back to class.

The rest of the day is stressful, mostly due to sitting at the back of the class while people are acting out in the front. (Yes, I could sit in the front. But I find it less stressful in the back. Don't judge me.)

After a few hours of daydreaming, we're dismissed, and I feel a rush of relief. I'm finally done with Day #1 of sophomore year.

Actually, I'm not. My mom is late.

Some kids in my grade can already drive (Jason and Kimberly turned sixteen over the summer, and got their licenses the day of), and some are doing driver's ed. I turn sixteen next month, and have no plan on being in driver's ed. In fact I'm kind of dreading it.

My parents want me to learn how to drive soon. I honestly am terrified I might accidentally kill someone (or myself). I really don't think a fidgety, anxious kid often lost in his own world should be able to drive.

Then again, I've driven a giant blue triceratops robot. So maybe driving a car might not be so bad.

But then again, I also crashed the Zord more than a few times. So maybe driving vehicles just isn't my thing.

While I'm waiting for my mom, I decide to brainstorm ideas for my English essay.

Which also makes me wonder how Kimberly is doing on her essay….


	3. Chapter 3: Homework (Kimberly)

CHAPTER 3: Kimberly

I am honestly ready to die. I thought fighting evil space monsters would be the thing that kills me, but apparently not. This essay will truly be the death of me.

Am I overreacting? Yeah, I am. I just have this weird anxiety about doing schoolwork. Especially something that isn't straightforward, like a creative essay.

Ms. Applebee seems like a nice lady, but I've heard she gives a lot of homework like this, as well as a lot of reading. It also doesn't help that I'm in her Honors English class, which apparently has even more work like this than her regular classes.

I honestly don't even know how I got into Honors English, and what's even more confusing is the fact that Billy didn't. Maybe he just needed a lighter workload? I don't know.

I would ask my parents to switch me into regular English, but that would be a major blow to my chances of getting into Stanford. So I guess I'll have to tough it out.

I get out my computer and attempt to write something.

It's been fifteen minutes, and so far I only have "What I Did Over the Summer" at the top of the page. What am I even supposed to write? That I beat up some aliens with some friends while wearing pink spandex? I'm pretty sure they'd put me in an asylum if I wrote that.

I start pulling random things from my memory to write down. Obviously I turned sixteen and got my license, and went on vacation briefly with my family, but that's about it. Life really is just an endless cycle of boring with very brief moments of not boring sprinkled in.

I decide to take a break and check my Instagram, and naturally I see people posting about asking others to homecoming already, even though its not until early October. I'm trying to not make a big deal out of it this year, especially my date last year was… not great.

I hear my phone buzz, and see Jason texted the group. _Zordon wants us at the Command Center to train. Apparently there's a lot we need to do._

Crap.

I get out my communicator thingy, and try to remember which button teleports me to the Command Center. (Yes, I know it's been four or five months since I've got this thing. But if you saw it yourself you'd have a hard time deciphering buttons as well.)

Finally, I find the button, and press it.

It feels like the world is spinning at lightspeed, and I begin to feel nauseated. I see a bright flash of light, and next thing I know I'm sprawled on the metal floor, dizzy.

"You all _really_ need to learn how to teleport," I hear Alpha say. I look up at his short metal body. Sometimes I can't decide if I love Alpha or if I hate him.

I see everyone else over by the surveillance monitor, all holding their heads in pain from landing face-first on the metal ground.

The room is mostly empty, with some futuristic computers on the side of the room and a giant screen on the back wall. What those computers do I can't tell you, but I do know that we've all made a rule to not touch them unless your name is Billy.

I walk over to my friends, reluctantly ready to get to work.

"So what're we doing?"

A deep, booming voice echoes from all around us. "You need to learn to defend yourselves better. Every day Rita's forces grow stronger, and eventually your base skills won't be enough to stop it."

It is really awkward whenever we're talking to Zordon, because none of us know where to look. (Apparently he's in a space-time warp or something? I honestly don't know.)

"Can this not wait? I have something to do tonight," Zack says.

"What are you doing, Zachary?"

Zordon is putting him on the spot. Zack doesn't want to admit that he's participating in a Mortal Kombat XI tournament that he was talking with Jason about at lunch.

"That's what I thought. You all need to know how to fight outside of your morphed forms, without your powers. You never know when you could be attacked."

I won't argue with Zordon on this, but I'm not looking forward to having a wrestling competition with my friends, especially considering what happened last time.

"Jason has volunteered to guide you all through learning martial arts and self defense."

We all look at Jason, confused.

"...I took a martial arts course over the summer," he says quietly.

Here's a history of our "training sessions," if you can even call them that: every time we've sparred with each other for practice, we've been in our suits with our powers, i.e. the thing that is supposed to make us indestructible, and we still somehow ended up hurting each other and having to come up with an explanation to our parents about why we were coming home severely bruised.

Now imagine if we didn't have anything to protect us.

This should be fun.

The next thirty minutes consisted of Jason awkwardly trying to teach us various martial arts techniques, and every time we tried doing it ourselves it resulted in a black eye. Or a bloody nose. Or a dislocated joint. Or anything else you'd expect when you put five fifteen-sixteen year-olds into a ring and tell them to beat each other up.

Thinking about it, I really am starting to question Zordon's idea of "training."

While I'm busy sparring with Trini, (technically its just me on top of her while she tries to shove me off of her), I hear Alpha call to Zordon "Do you really think this is the best idea to have them just hit each other?"

"Yes. They'll learn the way eventually."

The only thing we learned today is that fighting without a suit hurts a lot more than fighting with one.

Which reminds me that I need to contribute to the guidebook we're making.

KIMBERLY'S RULE #1: Expect the worst from training. And fighting without armor hurts a lot more than with armor.


	4. Chapter 4: Goldar (Zack)

CHAPTER 4: Zack

The world is on the brink of annihilation, football tryouts are soon, and I have a geometry packet due tomorrow. So what am I doing to prepare for all of that?

If you guessed playing Battlefield 4 with Jason on Xbox Live at 11:00 at night, then you've guessed right.

Yes, I know I have other things I need to do. But I've always valued free time over everything else. So that's my first rule to being a ranger:

ZACK'S RULE #1: Prioritize enjoyment of life over school. School is important, but your happiness and sanity always comes first.

Now, I know what you're asking: why am I playing Battlefield 4 as opposed to Battlefield 1 or Battlefield V? Because Battlefield 4 is leaps and bounds above the newer games, that's why. The maps and gunplay just feel so much more dynamic than the newer games, or any other shooter for that matter.

And also, yes, I have an Xbox One as opposed to a PS4. Make fun of me all you want, especially since Spider-Man is a PS4 exclusive. But I plan on getting the PS5 when it comes out, so people can finally stop bullying me for having an Xbox.

I get sniped by someone on a rooftop, and scream into the mic.

"You rage at video games way too easily, dude," I hear Jason say. And he's right. But I had a 11-player kill streak, and I'm mad I lost it.

I proceed to get a few more kills, deep in focus.

"Can I ask you something?" Jason says over the call. I loose focus, and get killed by a frag grenade.

"Depends on what you want to ask."

"Do you ever think Zordon is keeping stuff from us?"

I stop and think about this before respawning. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, ever since we've gotten the job, he's been suspiciously vague about everything. We barely even know anything about Rita other than the fact that she's an evil space witch."

"Are you saying they had a love affair or something?"

"For all we know, they might have! It just seems weird that one moment we were minding our own business and then we were suddenly teleported into the Command Center and told we were chosen to save the world without any explanation."

"Have you ever asked him for an explanation?"

"All he ever tells me is that we were destined for this. And I don't want to ask any more than that, mostly because he kind of creeps me out."

I can see where Jason is coming from, but at the same time I don't think logic applies to anything anymore.

A strange thought then crosses my head. "Weird question, but do you think Rita is one of those ugly witches, or one of those sexy witches?"

Jason doesn't speak for a few seconds. "...I am concerned as to why you're asking that."

"I don't know. I just thought of it, and its weird to think about."

"Even if she was a 'sexy witch,' what would that matter? She's an alien psychopath."

"Just wondering."

My wrist communicator rings. I answer it. "What up, HAL 9000?"

Alpha is not amused at my reference. "Never call me that. You're needed at the local iHop diner. Rita has sent one of her monsters. Get on it."

Why does this always happen when I'm in the middle of having fun?

"Jason, we need to-"

"I heard it."

I turn the Xbox off, and stand up. I pull out my morpher, a strange looking metal device

Alpha said we're supposed to think hard about something and focus on it to gain our powers, and apparently yelling out a catchphrase helps. I really don't get it, but there's also a lot of things in this world I don't get.

With all my might, I thrust it out in front of me and focus. "IT'S MORPHING TIME!" I shout. (Weird phrase, I know. But it works.)

I feel a surge of energy pulse through my body, and I see the black suit on me. My only complaint is that it's a bit tight.

So apparently the others are sleeping and aren't answering their communicator, so its only Jason and I, outside of an iHop, taking on an army of like 20 rock monsters and a monster that looks to be an armored gold monkey that somehow looks both laughably ridiculous and nightmarishly terrifying at the same time.

We're now staring straight at the gold monster, waiting for him to make his move. "Jason, should we wait for the others?" I say.

"No. These guys are always pretty stupid, so we should be able to take him."

A gravely, roaring voice comes from the gold monkey. "You know I can hear you, right?"

Okay, so this one actually talks. This is awkward.

"Wait, you can talk?" I say. Jason looks at me like I shouldn't have said that.

"Of course I talk, idiot! I'm Goldar, footman to the Empress of Evil's throne! And you're about to meet your demise!"

So this one also monologues. Good to know.

"Not so tough without your friends, are you?" Goldar roars. His monologues are also cliché.

Jason speaks calmly. "We can beat you with five, and we can beat you with two. Right, Zack?"

That has to be one of the cheesiest one-liners I have ever heard anyone say. I am honestly cringing right now.

"_Zack?_" The monster growls. I then realize that the enemy isn't supposed to know who we are.

"Really, dude?" I whisper to Jason.

"To be fair, you're far from the only Zack in the world."

The monster growls at us again. "So is this who Zordon chooses to do his dirty work for him? You're even more pathetic than the last group. And you'll die like them, too!"

I see Jason is thrown off by this. "Wait, what?" Jason says.

"Oh, did he not tell about what happened?"

"What happened?!"

"Tell me Red Ranger, what do you know?"

I see Jason tremble a little bit, and Goldar laughs.

While all of this drama is going on, I can't help but notice that we've been standing a few yards away from Goldar and the rock goons for what seems like a solid five minutes, and no one has actually done anything.

While I just came up with this new rule for the Ranger Guidebook, I think its a pretty good one:

ZACK'S RULE #2: Villains are stupid, so use that stupidity to your advantage.

"What are you talking about?!" Jason is really on edge.

Goldar chuckles. "You have no idea who Zordon even is. He's got a dark secret, and you're going to regret the day you-"

Goldar is interrupted by a blast to the face from me. (I was getting bored of standing, and quite frankly didn't find his monologues that interesting.)

"ATTACK!" Goldar screams.

To put it simply, all hell breaks loose at the iHop, and Jason and I are smashing rock monsters left and right.

"Just like beating up bullies in eighth grade," I shout Jason.

"We never did that."

"I know, I just like to say that to sound cool."

We eventually beat them all to death, and look around for any sign of Goldar. But he's nowhere to be found.

I see Jason standing firmly, thinking about something.

"...you good, Jason?"

His voice trembles a bit. "Yeah, it's just…. never mind."

That was our first mission since school started again. And then I realize that I have a quiz tomorrow that I didn't study for. I have a mini breakdown inside.

Also, RIP iHop. They might not have served the best food ever, but at least their pancakes were better than Denny's.


	5. Chapter 5: Tommy (Trini)

CHAPTER 5: Trini

Everything around me is black. I'm walking down an empty hallway, and a wave of depression washes over me. I'm feeling… sorrowful, embarrassed, empty, but I don't know why. I hear a high-pitched, demonic cackle echo throughout the hall. "Hello?" I call. Anger starts to flare up inside of me, and I feel like I can't contain it. The cackle grows louder and louder, and I can't take it anymore. I try to scream, but nothing comes out. Then a deep, bone-chilling laugh echos across the room….

"Trinity, its time to get up!" I spring awake, in my bedroom, panting.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Please leave me alone." My mom leaves.

There are three main things I hate in this world: 1) selfie whores on Instagram, 2) a specific shade of orange that I despise, and 3) my mom coming in my room and saying "time to get up, Trinity" in the morning.

It's not even really having to get up that bothers me. It's that my mom comes in to tell me the obvious. Every. Single. Morning. I know when I'm supposed to get ready, and I don't need anyone monitoring my every step.

My family likes to keep a bland and "healthy" diet, so I'm basically stuck eating whole-grain cereal every day. I wouldn't mind keeping a healthy diet if I knew that my mom actually did her research on it, as opposed to finding an article about it on Facebook and basing her lifestyle around it. (Yeah, my mom is a typical middle-aged Facebook Mom. And I hate it.)

As I'm eating, I'm scrolling past my Instagram feed. Nobody appears to appreciate my drawings I post, and what's even more irritating is that I see some girls in my class who post nothing but a racy selfie and they get dozens upon dozens of likes. (If you're an aspiring artist, just keep this in mind: people don't want to see creativity on Instagram. They just want to see your boobs and butt.)

While I'm frustrating myself with internet culture, my mom walks over to me. "So, has any guy asked you to homecoming yet?"

Why is she so obsessed with me finding a guy to date? "No, and I honestly don't care."

"Trinity, you only go through high school once. Are there any guys you like?"

"No."

"What about Billy? You two could go together."

"I'm fine Mom. Please stop asking me." I would prefer she care or at least pay attention to my art, but nope. Apparently finding a high school boyfriend is more important, as well as going to church every Sunday.

On the ride to school, I see a slew of texts from Zack to the group. _We had to take on an entire army of rock goons last night. Please try and not abandon us next time._

I can already tell lunch today will be awkward. (To be fair, it was 11:30 at night, so my apologies for needing sleep.)

"I'm so sorry for not getting your text. I was sleeping," Kimberly says to Jason and Zack.

Zack is surprisingly not mad. "It's fine. I'm just sad that the iHop is gone."

While I'm doodling, I see a boy sitting alone out of the corner of my eye. While I've never been good at recognizing what people are feeling, he appears rough around the edges. He doesn't look happy.

"Who's that?" I ask the group, pointing to the kid.

"The new kid sitting alone?" Zack asks. I nod. "That's Tommy Oliver. He transferred in a few days ago. Apparently he was kicked out of his last school."

Normally I would think of such things as just gossip, but there's something off about this kid. "Did you know why?" I ask.

"No idea," Zack responds.

"Can we not talk about people behind their back?" Jason says. "Just leave it alone."

Since I've been friends with Jason, he's always been a bit sensitive to school rumors. This could be related to a stupid rumor back in middle school that he and Zack were dating, but then again that hasn't come up in a few years. (Everyone was stupid in middle school. And that includes me for believing it.)

I'm tempted to go over and talk to him, but I realize that some people need their space.

Jason breaks the silence. "Guys, I think Zordon is hiding something from us." We all look at him. I'm intrigued. "Ever since we got the job, he hasn't explained anything. Who Rita is, who he is, why we were chosen, nothing. But something happened last night that makes me really weary about this whole situation."

"What?" Kimberly asks.

"When Zack and I were fighting last night, the monster said that Zordon was hiding-"

"Wait, the monster _talked_?" Kimberly looks disgusted.

"He was special, and apparently Zordon knew about him. He said that Zordon was keeping a dark secret from us." Jason pauses before saying this next bit. "And he said that the people who were Rangers before us died."

I'm not sure how to respond, and it appears my friends don't either. I suppose now's a better time than any to express my dream.

"Guys, I had a dream last night about Rita," I say.

They all look confused.

"...was she ugly, or was she kind of good looking?" Zack says. Jason shoots him a mean look.

"I didn't see her. But I was in the dark, and she was manipulating my feelings. I felt nothing but angst. And no, not the typical teen melodrama kind of angst. I mean the serious angst."

My teammates are having a hard time processing this.

"Was there anything else?" Jason asks.

"I could hear her, but there was someone else. Someone more powerful." I am pretty certain this is the most I have ever talked in my life.

"Could it just have been a dream?" Billy asks.

"No. It felt it. She was in my head. And there was someone else with her."

I'm pretty sure none of them believe me.

"I'll ask Zordon about it," Jason says. And that's the best answer they ever got.

I might as well add this to the Ranger Guidebook:

TRINI'S RULE #1: Sometimes your teammates suck. So just deal with it.

After lunch, I go to art class.

Naturally, being an artist, you'd expect me to love art class, right? Well I don't. In fact I hate it. A lot of it has to do with the "rules" of art, and techniques, and what not. And most of the class we have to follow a strict guideline, as opposed to creating whatever we want. Are rules of art important? Yes, but there needs to be creativity, or else everything is the same. (It also doesn't help that my teacher is kind of a hippie.)

We're currently learning how to draw hands (something I _already_ know how to do) and it's the worst thing I have ever done. I don't need to follow a stupid technique to draw simple art!

Then something strange happens. Tommy, the new kid, sits down next to me, apparently deciding to take art of all things. He doesn't strike me as the kind of person who likes art, but then again he doesn't strike me as the kind of person who likes anything.

I decide to make him comfortable by doing the exact opposite of what he probably wants me to do: talk to him.

"...hi…"

"What?" he asks harshly. I hear a shakiness in his voice.

"I heard you're new here, and-"

"Yes, I got kicked out. No, I do not want to talk about it." He sounds offended.

"...I was just saying hi…" He doesn't respond. I think he's surprised that anyone is interacting with him at all. "Do you like art?"

"No. I just need an art credit to graduate."

Internally, I laugh. A lot of kids don't know that you can take literally anything else (theatre, photography, band, choir, etc.) for an art credit, and then they complain about art class. People are stupid. And I love it.

"Why are you talking to me?" he asks.

"...it's just, you're new, and I-"

"You thought I needed friends?" He sounds hurt. "I'm fine."

I decide not to talk anymore, but I see him struggling a bit. His hand starts shaking slightly as he writes. He raises his hand.

"May I step out for a moment, please?" He asks the teacher.

My art teacher, being who she is, is hesitant to let him. "For what reason?"

"I just need to see someone. Please." He says. She's contemplating what to do. "Please." Panic is in his voice.

"...okay. But please come back."

Tommy leaves, trembling as he walks. I hear my peers gossip among themselves. I wish I could morph and beat them all up right now.

But I don't. I just wait until the bell rings, a wave of relief crashing over me as I leave that class.

But then my communicator rings inside my bag. I rush into the girl's bathroom, and get it out. I take a minute to remember which button does what. (It's more complicated than you think! The buttons all look the same!)

"What is it?" I say, hiding in the girl's bathroom.

"Trini, a giant pudgy pig monster is attacking downtown. You'll need the Zords."

While I would question the description "giant pudgy pig monster," weirder things have happened since I've taken this job.

Also, RIP downtown.


	6. Chapter 6: Zords (Billy)

CHAPTER 6: Billy

I broke my arm by falling on it wrong in P.E. So now teachers are coming up to me asking what happened, and I have to explain that I tripped and fell in P.E. (The students don't do that, though. They don't care about me.)

For some reason, whenever I morph into the Blue Ranger, my arm is healed, but not when I'm outside the suit. So I'm still able to help out my teammates, but only when I'm wearing the suit.

BILLY'S RULE #3: Suits will heal your injuries, so don't worry about breaking your arm. (Actually, worry about it, but just know that it won't affect you being a Ranger.)

Luckily, I broke my right arm, so I can still write with my dominant hand.

English class went today as expected: people throwing pencils into the ceiling and distracting those who are actually trying to do their work. Today specifically we were writing about how we would improve the world. (On a side note, Ms. Applebee really loves personal essays, and it's weird. I'm not complaining, though.)

So how would I improve the world? Well, first off I'd make college cheaper. And enforce anti-bullying rules in school. And provide free healthcare for all. And have Marvel make a movie that's actually different from everything else they do. Oh, and get rid of Rita Repulsa. That's probably #1.

The bell rings, and I rush to my class, stopping to get a drink of water on the way.

"Hey, you!"

I turn around, and see the new kid walking toward me. I would be lying if I told you that I wasn't at least a bit terrified of him.

"Is this yours?" he asks, and I don't answer, intimidating by his presence. "Are you deaf? Is this yours?"

I take a look at what he's holding, and my eyes widen.

I left the Zord Instruction Manual under my desk. I stare at him holding it for a few seconds.

"I asked you a question, and I'd like you to answer. Is this yours?" He asks me harshly.

"Yes, sorry…." I say. He hands it to me.

"What is it?"

"Oh, its, uh… nothing."

He looks really annoyed at my awkwardness. "What happened to your arm?"

"Oh, I, uh… fell in P.E."

He chuckles a little. "That's sad, dude."

I nod, still terrified by him. "...I'm Billy Cranston."

"I'm Tommy Oliver." Tommy's profile tells me that he's not the most approachable person.

"Are you scared of me?" He asks. I don't answer. "I asked you something. Please answer me."

"...a little…."

"I got kicked out for something stupid. So whatever rumors you've heard about me, they're all full of crap, got it?" I can see the anger in his eyes. I am certain I'm about to die.

"...okay" I say. He calms down a little.

"Do you want me to sign your cast?" he asks. I don't answer. "Here, let me." Tommy pulls a pen and forcibly writes a jagged _Tommy O_ on my cast.

"There. Now we can both pretend that we have friends," he says. I'm not sure what to think of this situation.

"Um… I already have friends…"

He looks offended at this statement. I can see the anxiety building inside him. "Really? What's that like?"

"I don't know, it's good, I guess…."

"Well then, I guess I don't matter to you. Just like how I don't matter to anyone else."

"Tommy, I'm sorry-"

"Why? Because you think I'm insane?"

"No, it's just-"

Tommy walks away, leaving me with the Zord Manual.

That kid is going places.

I take a moment to open the manual, and my mind goes off on a tangent:

Why are the Zords based on extinct animals in the first place? What's the logic in that? Furthermore, why do we even have separate colors? And what good does combining the Zords do? Wouldn't it be easier to have multiple Zords fighting one monster?

I flip through the pages, and see the individual Zords instructions: t-rex, mammoth, sabertooth, pterodactyl, triceratops, and-

I stop reading on one page. I'm pretty sure Alpha didn't want me seeing this, but here it is.

There's supposed to be a sixth Zord. A green dragon.

BILLY'S RULE #4: Read the Zord Manual, because you might fight something that you wouldn't have known otherwise.

It appears Zordon _is _keeping something from us. Jason will need to see this.

(On a side note, what do three dinosaurs, two mammals, and one mythical creature have to do with one another? It's really bothering me.)


	7. Chapter 7: Rita Repulsa (Tommy)

CHAPTER 7: Tommy

My therapist is looking at me, probably thinking to himself "this kid is crazy." But I'm not. And I wish people could see that.

"Tommy, have you tried any stress relievers for your anxiety?" he asks.

"...no," I say. Whenever I try stress balls or deep breaths, it just makes things worse.

"Can we come up with some coping strategies to help you manage everything?" I am getting real annoyed with him.

"No."

He looks disappointed. I just wish I could express to him how I really feel without sounding insane. Whenever I try telling my parents how I really feel, they just say I'm "trying to get attention."

Nobody understands. Not even that nerd at school.

I decide to speak. "People are making assumptions about me at school."

"What assumptions?"

"They're spreading rumors about why I got kicked out of my last school."

"First, you didn't get kicked out. You were politely asked to leave." says.

When a school asks you to leave, that's the same as being kicked out. And if they saw how those guys were treating that kid, they would beat them up, too.

"Do you think I'm crazy?" I ask my therapist. I am genuinely curious.

"No," he says. "I can tell who you really are. And crazy is not one of those things." I nod, and he continues. "I know you didn't mean wrong when you helped that kid. But rules are rules. And I know you understand that."

Do I understand it? Sure. Think the rules are dumb? Yes.

I go home, and slam the door to my bedroom, hoping no one in my family noticed me. I sprawl myself across the bed and bury my head under the covers, ready for this stage in my life to end already.

"Tommy…" a malicious, feminine hiss says. "Wake up, my boy."

No. I'm not getting up for this. She can wait.

"UP!" I feel the covers fly off of me, and I'm lifted up on my feet. My vision clears, and I see her, with her long black witch robe and crescent moon staff. Her voice is seductive. "When I say get up, you do as I say."

She snaps her fingers, and my surroundings change. Everything darkens, and I find myself in a misty, dark throne room of a palace, with Rita sitting on the throne.

"Did you do as I asked?" she asks me.

"...no" I reluctantly say. I begin to feel the anger, adrenaline running through my body. I want to fight, but I don't know why.

She looks disappointed. "You disappoint me, Tommy. Tell me, what were they like?"

I think back to last week, where I met the shy, creative girl in art class, and she actually _cared_ about me.

"...good kids," I say. Rita gets up and slaps me across the face, infuriated.

"Tell me: was I wrong in choosing you?" The fire inside me starts to build. "Perhaps I should let you go back to being nothing, like you always were."

I get up, ready to strike her, but I can't. My empress smiles. I feel the rage, and start to hate myself.

"That's what I thought. Tell me, what were you before you met me?" I don't speak, not wanting to admit it. The depression in this place starts to consume me. "What were you, Tommy?"

"...I was an outcast. I didn't know how to do anything except hurt others…."

She smiles. "Yes. Now, why did you hurt those poor kids?"

I remember being in the bathroom, and I saw the two school bullies making fun of a smaller kid. "...I wanted to help him."

"No, Tommy. You hurt them because you hated them. You always hated them since you were little. You wanted them to feel your pain."

She's right….

Rita opens her hand and reveals a strange metal object, glowing green.

"Perhaps I should give this power to someone more worthy of being my evil Green Ranger."

"NO!" I lunge at her, trying to grab the morpher. She's too quick, and shoves me down.

"Give me the power!" I say. "I'm worthy! It's my power!" I start panicking.

She stays quiet for a few moments. "When I saw you, I only saw rage power. Hate, rage, and an urge to prove yourself. So I chose you to take on Zordon's Rangers. I offer you powers beyond your imagination, and you can't simply kill five misfits?"

I think for a moment, and she's right. I was weak.

"Once you kill them and let your rage consume you, you'll have enough darkness within yourself to free Lord Zedd from the Morphing Grid, and after that, we can rule the world as a family. Me, Zedd, you. But first you need to destroy the Power Rangers, and then I'll reward you with the powers of the Green Ranger."

Yes, I'll do that. "Yes, my Empress."

"Good, my Green Ranger."

I witness a flash of light, and I'm back in my room, standing up. I think about what Rita told me.

Kill the five kids, and the power will be mine. And I'll never be invisible again.

But then I think of the girl….and she actually_ cared_ about me…..

What am I even doing?


End file.
